An Alchemist in the Hunger Games
by loubird2
Summary: Edward has volunteered for a twelve year old in the Hunger Games out of an act of mercy. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I had a dream about this. It's really over used, but I couldn't help putting the FMA into the Hunger Games. It's addicting. So, basically, this takes place before Alphonse get his body back. They go through District 12. **_

Two figures seemed to blow in with the wind and sun of District Twelve. They appeared to be a blonde teenage boy with a red coat, and a curiously tall suit of armor, which seemed to be at least seven feet tall. The boy looked tiny while next to that object of contrast. The morning that they arrived was hot, at least 90 degrees Fahrenheit. It was a very unusual temperature for the spring. The heat didn't seem to be affecting the suit of armor, but the smaller boy was complaining profusely as they entered the streets.

"Al, remind me why we had to come here. There's really nothing but trees. And dirt," he said, turning to stare somewhat accusingly at the suit of armor. The armor shrugged, or rather, moved in a way that suggested a shrug.

"Leads on the Philosopher Stone, I guess. But brother, look at the people. Have you ever seen anyone so…so…so beaten down?" It was true. The people who were walking around the town looked exhausted and hungry, the lines of age on their face prominent, and their clothes all a little loose on their frames. The walked around talking quietly or going into buildings.

"I guess Youswell came close," the boy said, sounding a little tired. "I just hope they have something to eat. I'm starved." Al (or so the armor was called) sighed.

"Ed, we can't just barge in here and demand food," he said. Ed shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I think my automail is melting." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal only steel underneath, no flesh. If this was strange in any way, Al didn't seem to think so.

"Brother, don't let Winry hear you say that," Al cautioned. Ed let his metal arm fall back down by his side. A cloud of dust erupted where it hit his side.

"Right. So, do you see anything, or should we just leave this dust ball and get out of h-," A rough hand grabbed Ed's shoulder, cutting him off.

"Brother!" Al cried taking a step towards him. Ed held out a hand for him to wait.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ed practically snarled, pulling away from the hand. He turned to face a hulking man in a white uniform.

"At this time, all people of the District are to be in town square for the Reaping," the uniformed man growled. Ed cocked his head.

"Reaping?" He asked. The man nodded.

"You know," he said. Ed frowned and turned to stare at Al.

"Do you know about any Reaping?" He asked.

"No," Al said. The uniformed man rolled his eyes.

"You boy know what the Reaping is. Don't play dumb," he snapped. Ed frowned again, then seemed to get an idea. Al seemed to realize this as well, because he let out a tiny groan.

"Okay. Take us to this "Reaping" you speak of," he said brightly. The uniformed man was, to say in the least, confused at this sudden change of personality in this tiny kid.

"Um…okay. Follow me," He said. He took off through the streets, leaving Ed and Al to hurry after him.

"Brother, this 'Reaping' might be a bad thing. Maybe we should just leave," Al cautioned.

"Only one way to find out, and that's to go there," Ed said. He was a little surprised at how empty the streets were.

"Maybe the people are all at the Reaping," Al suggested. Ed nodded.

"Probably," Ed said absentmindedly. Al knew his brother was thinking, and sometimes it was best to leave him alone.

"Here we are," the uniformed man said, stopping in front of a large square surrounded by shops and filled with people who were separated by roped areas. There was an air of grimness to the place; everyone looked a little scared.

"Cheerful," Ed whispered to Al.

"Well, go on you two," the man said. He watched the two boys leave.

"Where do we go?" Al asked.

"I dunno, maybe over there," Without waiting for Al's reply, Ed took off towards a table with a man in the same uniform as the man they had seen earlier.

"Oh Ed," Al said softly, following his brother. The guard at the table was talking to Ed.

"Okay you, how old are you are what's your name?" He said in a bored tone, without even looking up at Ed.

"Edward Elric, I'm fifteen," Ed said, imitating his voice. The guard looked up and scowled at Ed.

"All right, go stand with the other fifteen year olds," he pointed Ed in the direction of one of the roped off areas.

"Now you." Al jumped as the guard turned to glare at him. The guard's eye widened when he saw the armor, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, um…I'm Alphonse Elric, and I'm fourteen," Al said. The guard raised his eyebrows when Al said fourteen, but he let it go.

"Okay. Go over there," he pointed in another direction. "Next!"

Al hurried off to go where the guard had pointed. He looked around for Edward, and spotted him in a group of older kids behind him.

"I'm fine," Ed mouthed. Al nodded and turned his attention to a large stage in front of the crowd. Three people occupied it. A balding man with glasses, a slumping man with scraggly black hair, and a woman with a pink wig and lavender suit. The balding man stepped up to the podium and began to read of a piece of paper. It was something about the history of the country or whatever. Ed wasn't listening. Instead, he was watching the people around him. Most of everyone kept to themselves, though now and then someone would glance in his direction. They looked fearful; a few of them had their eyes closed. Ed noticed for the first time two glass balls on the stage. They looked as though they were filled with paper slips. This whole Reaping business was getting more interesting by the second.

The man on stage was now talking about something called "The Dark Days". Edward suddenly found himself listening. An uprising of "Districts", something called the Capital winning a revolution, the Treaty of Treason, and The Hunger Games. What were the Hunger Games? Ed was getting more interested by the second.

The man introduced the slumping man, calling him Haymitch. Haymitch didn't move; he just kept slouching in his chair. He almost looked drunk.

"Please welcome Miss Effie Trinket," the man said. Now the man stepped away from the podium, and the pink haired woman strode up.  
>"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds be ever in your favor!" Edward was taken aback by her chipper attitude. It was starting to sound like the Hunger Games were a good thing.<p>

"Now, the time has come to select one young man a woman to compete in the 62nd annual Hunger Games!" A hush fell over the crowd. Edward was very curious as to what would happen next.

"Ladies first," Effie said. Her hand swirled over one of the glass bowls and Edward realized he was holding his breath. Effie's hand snapped downward and brought up one paper slip.

"Lilly Banks," she read clearly. A tiny cry sounded from behind Edward's back, and he turned to see a woman bury her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. A man put his arm around her shoulders. A girl with short brown hair walked stiffly up to the stage and stood next to Effie. Conflicting emotions crossed her face, and she looked as though she was finding it hard to breath.

"Any volunteers?" Effie said brightly. The crowd was silent. Edward had a feeling being picked for the Games was not a good thing. The girl, Lilly, straightened up in an attempt to look brave. Edward noticed and couldn't help admiring her strength. He bowed his head to her, although she most likely didn't notice.

"All right! Time for out male tribute," Effie's hand reached into the boy's bowl and pulled out another slip of paper.

"Evan Barnett," she read. A tiny child stepped out of the crowd and walked down the aisle. Edward stared at his back. He couldn't be much older than eleven. As he walked up the podium and stood next to Effie, Edward noticed the color of his hair.

It was dark blond.

Like Al's body.

Edward's eyes widened and suddenly he could see an image in his mind. A memory. One he wished he could've forgotten.

_A room filled with dark light. Hands were reaching up out of the ground, grabbing at Al. Various powders and liquids were spilled and laid on the floor where younger versions of the two children lay. _

_"Brother! Help me! Please!" Al reached for Ed, his body disappearing, the hands pulling him away, the powers of alchemy breaking down his body._

_"Alphonse! Alphonse!" Ed's hand almost reached Al's when he fell. To his horror, his leg was being pulled away from his body. This wasn't supposed to happen!_

_"Brother!" Al screamed._

Edward snapped back to reality at the sound of Effie's voice.

"Any volunteers?" She was saying. Without really realizing what he was doing, Edward lunged forward, pushing through the surprised crowd.

"I volunteer!" He yelled, raising one hand. The crowd was silent for a moment. Even Effie looked a little shocked.

"Brother?" Al's voice asked, filled with confusion and terror. Edward swallowed with difficultly.

"All right then. Come up here," Effie said, regaining her professional attitude. Edward walked past the rows of people. They all turned to stare at him, at his fire-y golden eyes, at his proud expression. He walked up the stage and stood next to Effie.  
>"And your name is?" She asked.<p>

"Edward," Ed said.

"Just Edward?"

"Edward Elric," Ed said. Effie nodded.

"Please give these two tributes, Lilly and Edward, a round of applause!" Silence. The only sound was a soft murmur from the gathered crowd.

"What was he thinking-,"

"Shouldn't have volunteered-,"

"Who is he-,"

"Little runt like him won't last long-,"

Edward's head snapped up.

"WHO YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED PIPSQUEAK RUNT?" he yelled at the speaker, who cowered under his fierce gaze.'

"I didn't mean anything like that," he said. Edward was barely listening. Did he say he wouldn't...last long?

_**Haha. It got REALLY LONGGGG. Sorry 'bout that. More is coming. Probably. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the actual Chapter 2. I'm sorry it repeated, that was a mistake. I'm still new to all of this publishing business. Thanks for all of the positive feedback and such.**_

A cold chill seemed to run down Ed's spine as another white suited guard led him and Lilly away from the stage and towards a tall, looming marble building with a red banner stretching across its pillars that read "The Justice Building". Edward wasn't sure what awaited him inside of the structure, but he could feel a definite air of ominous despair to it. Edward sighed inwardly. He had a strange feeling that wherever he was going was going to be a hellhole. Ed had experienced hellholes enough in his short, miserable life, but that didn't make them anymore pleasant. Plus, when Al found him, he wasn't going to be happy. Quite the contrary. And when Winry found out...Edward shuddered a little bit, earning a jab in between the ribs from the guard. He couldn't even think about what she would say.

To the right of Ed, Lilly kept shooting timid yet interested glances in the strange golden-eyed youth's direction. She was certain that she had never seen that strange boy at school or in the District before, and she had a remarkable memory. Blonde hair was only common in the slightly wealthier storekeepers of District 12, and golden eyes were unheard of, unless of course you were from the Capital. But it was impossible for this boy to be from the Capital, as he was going to be in the Games! Lilly's puzzlement and curiosity helped take the edge of the cold lump of terror she felt in her throat at the horrible premise of the Games that were to come.

Ed was totally oblivious to Lilly's wondering; he was barely even aware she was there. All he could think of was his hunger and incredible exhaustion. Now that the memory of the dramatic experience of the Reaping had faded a little, he could really focus of how much his stomach was rumbling. He hadn't eaten for at least twelve hours, and had been walking for longer than that. Maybe there would be food deeper inside of the building.

As they entered the large, creaky oak doors of the building, yet another white suited guard led Lilly away from Edward's side. They disappeared down a long, narrow hallway. The guard who was still with Ed ushered him into a small room with railings on the side and a panel with three buttons, all with numbers. The guard pushed a button labeled "2". Ed heard a strange, hissing noise behind his back and turned just in time to see two chrome doors appear from nowhere and slide together, giving the room a cell-like feel. Edward stared at the doors in wonder. Where had they come from? Was it some kind of magic? No, of course not. There had to be science used, perhaps even alchemy. Suddenly, the room lurched. Edward almost lost his balance. He steadied himself with one hand and became aware of a curious feeling. It almost felt like the box was going up.

"What's going on? I mean, where are we going?" The words slipped out before Edward could stop them. Not that it really mattered, as the guard didn't reply. He just stood there, crossing his arms and scowling at the wall. Ed decided maybe it was better not to ask questions. The lurching stopped and a _bing_sounded throughout the box. The doors slid open, revealing a hallway totally different from the one Edward had seen before he entered the box. His eyes widened.

"This way." The guard took a sharp left. Edward hesitated a moment. He had learned to be wary and to think before he acted. Well, he didn't really listen to the latter much. The guard could be tricking him. Then again, he might learn what the Hunger Games were. Finally, he decided just to follow the guard. Whatever waited for him, he could take.

Or at least, that's what he hoped.

"In here." Edward was seriously starting to think that the guard couldn't say anymore than three words at a time when he added, "Your family will see you off in here."

Edward allowed him to gently shove him through a doorway into a dusty room with a high ceiling. The guard closed the door behind his back with a muffled creak. Edward strode across the room and plopped down onto a faded velvet couch. His actions sent a cloud of dust into the air. Eesh, did no one ever clean this room?

Now that he was alone, Edward could really think. He rested his chin in one fist and closed his eyes. There were a few clues as to what the Hunger Games were. For one thing, everyone acted scared of it. Another was that it seemed as though only children could participate. Plus the man had said Edward wouldn't last long. That probably meant he was going someplace dangerous, where he could be seriously injured or possible even killed. The last thing was that the child's family didn't seem to be able to come with. They all had to add up somehow.

Children.

Death.

No family.

Edward got up and began to pace. Okay, the man at the Reaping had said something about twelve Districts. It looked like he was in District twelve. Edward was almost certain that every District had the Reaping. Two children, a boy and a girl, leaving their families to go to something they might die in.

Edward slowly raised his head from his hunched position. An idea was forming in his head, but it was too terrible to be true.

Unless...

No.

No way.

It just simply wasn't possible.

Could people be sending kids off to...fight each other? To the death?

That was absurd.

And yet...

Edward had a sinking feeling that it was true.

He fell back onto the couch in a daze and buried his face in his hands. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling. Shock, horror, disgust...maybe even a touch of fear. Although he was a State Alchemist, Edward couldn't kill. He...he had a sense of mercy. Sometimes it got him in trouble. How could he fight children?

"Brother! Are you all right?" Edward started at the sound of Al's slightly echo-y voice.

"Hey Al," he said without looking up. A hand came out of nowhere and smacked him across the face, knocking his hands aside.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?" Edward cried, rubbing his cheek.

"You idiot! What were you think, volunteering like that? I mean, how are we supposed to find a Philosopher's Stone if you're gone playing some game?" Al sounded really pissed. Edward sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
>"Brother?"<p>

"What?" Edward's voice was muffled.

"Where are you going anyways?" Edward sighed again.  
>"I don't know for sure, but I have a theory." Edward explained the whole thing, including every horrible detail.<p>

"You can't be serious," Al said when he was done. He sounded horrified. Edward mutely shook his head.

"B-but...How could they do something like that?" Ed shrugged.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out," he said softly. Al sat down next to him.

"How will you survive? Because you have to win. It's the only way we can get our bodies back," Al said. Edward didn't reply.

"Brother, you are going to win!" Al didn't sound sure of himself. Ed just sat there.

"Aren't you?" Suddenly, Edward stood up and grinned mirthlessly.

"'Course I am. I need to, for us. Besides, I have alchemy on my side," he said, mustering as much enthusiasm as he could. Al sighed in relief.

"Good. I thought for a moment there that you had given up," he said. Ed stared out a window. His golden eyes showed years of pain and hopelessness, of a mind much too mature already. He had seen too much, too much sorrow for his years.

"I don't give up." The two brother sat in silence until the guard opened the door again.

"Brother, please try! Remember, we don't know for sure that that's what the G-," The guard took him by the arm before he could finish his sentence. Edward shook his head. Al knew as well as he that he was right.

But there was no turning back anymore. The only choice was to keep moving forward.

_**Well, review, review, REVIEW! :D Thanks for reading. Next chapter is the train! I'll update as soon as possible.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This one took me a while to write. It's longer than the other ones. **_

Edward stood on the train platform, waiting for the train that would take him who knows where. People surrounded the platform with strange black devices that beeped with red light. He had been waiting for perhaps a minute, and Lilly had only just arrived. Her eyes were red from crying and she would occasionally sniffle or whimper. Edward felt a pang of pity towards the girl. She obviously thought she was going to her death. Maybe she was. For that matter, maybe _he _was.

No. Of course he wasn't. He had promised Al he would come back. And a promise was a promise. Besides, he had an idea of how to win, although it was merely forming in his head.

Edward raised his chin and stared into the deep blue sky above. Despite the heat, it really was a beautiful day. It was a pity that a day so nice could bring forth so much sorrow. Life could be so confusing.

The blonde youth turned to look along the tracks at the sound of a light whistling noise. It reminded him a bit of the wind through the trees on a particularly windy day. To his astonishment, a silver bullet shape train was hurtling at them. That in itself wasn't very surprising, but the thing Edward noticed the most was the fact that the train _had no wheels_. It was suspended in mid-air, yet still managed to move at an amazing speed.

What would this place show him next?

As the train huffed to a stop, Edward straightened up, thrusting his chin up and shoulders back. He enjoyed traveling by train, and had a feeling this ride would be particularly interesting. Lilly also adjusted her posture, perhaps trying to look as though she had any hope left. Once again, Edward admired her strength. Maybe she would have a chance in the Games.

The doors of the bizarre train slid open and a uniformed man gestured for them to enter. Lilly obeyed before Edward, who hesitated a moment before following her. He was still wary of everything this place had to offer. As he entered, he saw Lilly disappear around a corner, sobs beginning to wrack her body. Edward sighed.

The hallway of the train was quite elegant, with a plush navy carpet under foot, crystal chandeliers overhead, and artfully carved walls. Edward lightly ran his fingers over one of the delicate mahogany flowers, admiring the craftsmanship. It was beautiful. Edward lowered his hand again as the train floor lurched a tiny bit. They must have just pulled out of the station, away from Al, heading towards a place called the Capitol and possibly…death.

Ed's attention was drawn in the direction of the sound of footsteps walking towards him. It was the slumping man from the Reaping, the one with the dark curls. Edward hurried to step out of his way, but the slumping man grabbed his left arm as he passed with a surprisingly strong grip and held fast.

"Wha-," Edward began, but the man swiftly interrupted him.

"Listen kid, I have to talk to you," the man said coldly. His breath smelled like sour wine, and it was all Ed could do not to gag. The man's grey eyes survived Edward from head to toe. Edward yanked his arm away and scowled at him.

"Why the hell would you have to do that?" He snarled. The man shrugged.

"I just want to…clear some things up," he said dismissively. Edward narrowed his eyes and backed down the hallway a ways.

"What kinds of things?" The man sighed and took a bottle out of his pocket. He took a swig from it and smacked his lips a few times before continuing.

"Oh, say…things that might save your damn life, because I'm pretty sure you don't know where you're going or what you're in for," he said. Edward halted.

"Why would you think that?" He asked softly. Edward's face was stony, but his eyes were full of questions. The man chuckled bitterly and took another swig from his bottle.

"Because, I haven't seen you in the District. Ever. And I've been here a long, long time," he said. Edward bit the inside of his lip.

"Okay then…Do you know where I'm going?" He asked. The man laughed again.

"Matter of fact, I know a lot about it. So you don't?" Edward shook his head. The man whistled through his teeth.

"I don't know how on earth you don't know about these Games, which District are you from anyways?" he said, shaking his head.

"I'm not from the Districts," Edward said. The man suddenly looked downright incredulous. He glared at Edward.

"You must be. I don't know how else you would've gotten here," he said. Edward sighed.

"Well, it's true. My brother and I came into District Twelve just in time for the Reaping," Edward said. The man shrugged.

"You say so. Bad luck, eh? So, do you know where you're going?" He asked.

"I have a hunch, but I hope it's wrong," Edward said. The man laughed.

"Lay it on me, I'm willing to listen." Edward told him what he thought the Games were.

"You're a smart one, aren't you? You figured out the whole premise," the man said with a hollow, mirthless laughed. Edward's last, tiny flicker of hope that his idea was incorrect, that he wouldn't have to do anything that involved killing was extinguished.

"But why?" Ed asked, sounding a bit like a small child who had found out that there was no Santa Claus. The man laughed again.

"Because the Capital doesn't want another revolution," was all he said in answer. Edward leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was still a little confused as to what the revolution was, and why it had happened.

"Okay," he said after a moment's pause, "I'll figure the rest out as I go along."

"Good. By the way, I'm Haymitch. Your mentor. For the Games," the man said. Edward shook his hand, accidentally using his right. Haymitch froze as his hand shook something much harder than flesh. He pushed up the sleeve of Edward's jacket before Ed could say anything in protest. Haymitch stared down at Ed's arm, his eyes growing larger and larger.

"Metal," Haymitch whispered in amazement. Edward firmly pulled his arm back.

"Yes, metal. It's a souvenir from when I was…little," Edward said. Haymitch saw a flash of something in the blonde youth's eyes. Pain…from a memory?

Perhaps.

"Your arm turned to metal when you were little," Haymitch said, raising one eyebrow. Edward shook his head.

"My whole arm is gone. Leg, too." He pulled up his pants leg to show the steel underneath.

"Good lord," Haymitch said, "I hope that sits well with the Gamemakers."

Edward nodded gravely, though he had no idea who the Gamemakers were.

"You go to the dinner car. I'll be at the bar. I stayed sober to talk to you, and it's driving me off the wall," Haymitch said gruffly. Edward frowned at him. So this man was an alcoholic. Go figure.

"Okay…" Haymitch disappeared down the hallway. Edward turned the opposite direction and walked to what he could only presume was the dinner car.

"Oh, Edward!" Ed was greeted by a smiling Effie.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to." Edward was barely listening. He had looked behind Effie at the dinner room, and his eyes were growing as big as saucers.

"Oh yes, isn't it just magnificent?" Effie crowed happily. And indeed it was. Polished silver, crystalline dinner glasses, and splendid boutiques decorated great dining tables surrounded by navy velvet seats. Surrounding tables were piled with heaping dishes and dishes of steaming food. Everything from cinnamon rolls to turkey. Edward's hunger was back again. His mouth watered as he reached for a roll. Effie swatted his hand away.

"Now! Dinner isn't until later, young man!" Edward almost collapsed. He was starving. Couldn't Effie see that?

"Where is Haymitch?" Effie looked around the room as though he might be hiding somewhere.

"I think he's at the bar car…" Edward said weakly. Effie huffed exasperatedly and patted her pink hair.

"Go figure. Well, you wait here," she said smoothly. She stalked out the door, wobbling slightly on her ten inch heels. Edward looked around at the food with a lingering gaze full of longing.

"Excuse me?" A very light hand tapped on his shoulder. Edward jumped and the hand retreated.

"I'm sorry," the voice said again, this time full of embarrassment. Edward had a good idea of who it was.

"It's okay, Lilly," he said with a sigh. He turned to smile at the skinny girl who stood cautiously, holding one arm. Her eyes were grey, like a stormy sky, and Edward couldn't help but think how young she looked. Scared, too.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked in a hushed whisper. Edward was a little taken aback. He cocked his head at her, waiting for more.

"I mean…You aren't from the District, are you?" Edward shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm from far away." Edward hoped she wouldn't pry anymore. Seemingly understanding what he meant, Lilly nodded.

"Okay," Lilly said. The two stood there in and awkward silence. Lilly looked down at the floor of the car, and to Edward's surprise, he saw a tear running down her cheek.

"Edward…" Lilly's voice was choked, "are you scared?"

Edward turned his head towards the far wall.

"No," he said softly, "but I should be."

"I'm trying to be brave. I told my mom that I would. That I would try to win. That I wouldn't cry. But-," Lilly's voice broke and her shoulders shook.

"I'm just not brave. I'm weak," she finished. Edward's head whipped around to stare at Lilly.

"When I saw you on the platform, with your head held high into the air, I thought you were very brave," Edward said simply. Lilly turned her tear streaked face to look at him.

"Thanks," she whispered. A tiny smile formed at her mouth. Edward nodded somewhat awkwardly.

"All right!" Effie's voice interrupted them, "Haymitch is here!"

Edward and Lilly both turned to look at their mentor. Lilly made a tiny choking noise in her throat. Haymitch looked a lot worse than he had when Edward saw him in the hallway.

"Let's get this over with," Edward muttered to Lilly. She nodded. Haymitch staggered into the room and plopped down onto an empty chair. Edward and Lilly stood expectantly.

"What?" Haymitch's voice was practically a slur. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You're our mentor. You know," he said. Lilly nodded. Haymitch looked confused.

"Give us advice?" Edward was surprised at how steady Lilly's voice was. Haymitch chortled.

"Okay…Here's some advice. Stay alive," he said. Effie, who was standing off to the side, sighed.

"He says that every year," she whispered. Edward stared at Haymitch with a look of disgust. His golden eyes burned with and intense fire. Lilly smiled.

"Not funny," Edward hissed. Haymitch stared at him a moment.

"That's my advice," he said with finality. Edward studied his mentor. He slowly brought his hands up and clapped them together. It had been a long time since he had used alchemy, and he wasn't even sure if it still worked. There was only one way to find out. Haymitch waited. Edward dropped to his knees and slammed his hands into the floor. For one scary moment, nothing happened. The only noise was Haymitch snickering. Then, suddenly, golden sparks exploded from the place where Edward had placed his hands. A long wooden pole slowly rose up from the ground, with Edward's hand on top of it. He stood up, wielding the pole, his long red cloak blowing from the process. Lilly made a kind of squeaking noise and Effie screamed. Haymitch merely raised one eyebrow.

"Wow," was all he said. Lilly's hands were covering her mouth, her eyes terrified. Ed smirked.

"Give us advice," he said simply.

"Well, I'd say you've proven yourself. Lean in, I have a lot to tell you, and missing one word could kill you." 

_**Next chapter is advice from Haymitch! :D Review! These are so fun to write.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My…erm… Well, I've just had writers block is all! Total bull, I know, but it's true! **_

_**Here is the anticipated next chapter!**_

"All right, let's start with looks and skills." Haymitch sat slouching in his chair, eyeing the two tributes. They were gathered around the table.

Lilly was still silently standing near the table, a good two feet away from Ed. She was still confused and scared of what Edward had managed to do using only his hands. He had just…created that pole which he was now leaning on. It was like some kind of creepy magic. She couldn't help but be a little afraid of him.

Edward, on the other hand, was busy wonder how the hell Haymitch could be so calm. He had expected a slightly bigger reaction from his mentor. I mean, he probably had never seen alchemy in his life! Ed was a little pissed, but he kept his attention fixed on his mentor, which was difficult because he was still painstakingly aware of the heaping plates of food surrounding him.

"Lilly. You good at anything?" Lilly's eyes widened and she turned red in the face.

"N-not really," she said embarrassedly. Haymitch made a noise in his throat that sounded strangely like a growl.

"Well, I suppose the training area will help you. Your looks are all right, will be even better once your stylists get to you." Lilly looked terrified at the thought.

"Edward. Or Ed. You can do the weird magic-y thing you just did, impressive enough, but are you good at anything else?" Edward smiled smugly.

"Well, I'm in the military and trained in martial arts. So I'd say I'm pretty good. Oh, and that "magic-y thing" is called alchemy. It's pretty easy, _if _you can get the hang of it." Haymitch looked about ready to hit Ed.

"Very funny, smart-ass. You look okay. Braid might have to go…What the hell is up with your eyes?" He smirked at his joke.

"I was born this way, you damn drunk."

"Right, right. You look pretty toned. Work out?"

"As if. I get caught in fights so often that I don't need to." Edward was a little surprised at how hostile he was. It was as though he thought that he somehow had to show this old drunkard up!

"Just joking. On to stuff that will help you in the arena!" Edward did not find the careless way Haymitch spoke of their survival the slightest bit amusing.

"First of all, don't set a fire," Haymitch said.

"But what if you're freezing? Do you expect us to freeze to death or what? Aren't these Games about staying _alive_?" Edward interrupted indignantly. Haymitch sent an annoyed look in his general direction; it was a little off because despite his calm attitude, he was still drunk.

"If you're freezing, chances are the Careers will be looking for a fire," Haymitch snapped, rubbing his bloodshot eyes with two grimy fingers.

"Careers?" Edward asked. Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"You know. Blood thirsty District one, two and four," Haymitch said. Edward raised his eyebrows questioningly but kept quiet. He decided he would be okay with figuring it out on the way, though he didn't like it.

"Moving on. I suppose I should tell you what to do when you get to the Capitol. Your stylist will be there, and then there's the chariots. Do not resist. No matter what they do to you, resisting will not help you." Edward furrowed his brow.

"Stylist? Chariots? What am I supposed to expect anyway?" Haymitch poured some clear liquid into his glass of wine, thinning it out. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey kid, how about you just shut up and let me tell the advice? Honestly, you must be the first tribute I've ever met who actually questioned my advice. Do you _want _to stay alive?" Haymitch said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Edward frowned, than nodded, glaring at his mentor, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He decided that he didn't like Haymitch at all, as he reminded him too much of Roy Mustang. Haymitch held his gaze with an equally cold scowl

"M-Mr. Haymitch?" They both looked up in surprise, making Lilly wince. She wrung her hands tentatively.

"U-um…" she trailed off. Haymitch threw his hands into the air exasperatedly.

"Honestly! I have one tribute who keeps interrupting, and one who won't talk at all! For God's sake sweetheart, just spit it out!"

Lilly flushed. "Well, I was wondering if it's possible to win the Games without killing!"

Edward stared at her in amazement. She had just managed to simultaneously both read his mind and manage to put to words the feeling that had been nagging him throughout the whole advice giving session.

Haymitch stared at her levelly for a moment. He straightened up in his chair. "It's not likely."

Edward winced as though the words have physically hit him. So there wasn't likely a choice. He would just have to….

But how could he?

It was going to be difficult, to say in the least. Adults, perhaps. If he had to. But children? Innocent children, who wanted nothing more than to stay alive?

The thought made him tremble.

But then he remembered Alphonse. Alphonse, who couldn't eat, or sleep, and who suffered more than anyone he had ever met. Alphonse, whose current state was his fault.

And, he realized, like it or not, he could kill, for Al. For his little brother, if only it meant getting his body back.

He would do anything.

Haymitch had begun talking again, but another thought had come to Edward. If there was only one winner, that meant _Lilly _would have to die. He turned in horror and met the gaze of the girl. Something about the cloudy, terrified look in her eyes told him she knew it. And it pained him.

"Oh people! Come, come! They are going to go through the Reapings of the other Districts in another car, and you don't want to miss your glimpsing your competitors!" Effie's freakishly cheerful voices rang through the car, the sound of clicking heels accompanying it. Haymitch was the first walk towards the other car, carrying his bottle in one hand. Lilly followed slowly, with Edward taking the rear. He was lost in thought.

Then his stomach rumbled, and his mind was brought back to the thought of all the food in the car he had just left.

Effie waited until they were all settled on a black leather couch before turning on a screen of some sort and sitting primly on the edge of a velvet loveseat. The screen seemed to blare to life, filling with an image of a reporter speaking on the edge of a crowd. Edward was mesmerized, but the others acted as though it was no big deal. He once again let it drop.

The screen slowly showed twenty two different tributes getting their names pick, or lunging forth from the crowd, crying desperately to be chosen. These children sickened Ed.

The ones that made an impression on him were a very select few. A malicious looking girl with a painstaking resemblance to Winry from 1. She looked as though she was nearly seven feet tall. A haughty dark-haired boy from 7. A wolfish, extremely skinny girl from 8, and a blonde, husky boy from 10.

The others were either too terrifying to remember, or too painful.

Then the screen showed District 12's reaping, complete with his blowout of rage on stage. The screen went dark and Effie jumped to her feet.

"Well, dinner time!" Edward couldn't believe she had no sympathy for the twenty-two tributes they had just seen chosen. He half wanted to ignore the chipper escort, but his hunger won out and he was easily the first person at the table, and the last one up.

Afterward, Edward heard Haymitch mumbling about how he had never seen a tribute eat so much and not get sick.

Edward went to his room with Effie as guide. She ushered him inside, reminded him not to stay up because of his "busy, busy day" ahead of him, and left, wobbling slightly on her ten inch heels.

Edward explored his room for a few moments, marveling at the luxury of the whole thingy, the crystal handles on the running water sinks, the fluffy white sheets on the bed, and the view of the passing countryside from the window. After he was sure he had seen everything, he collapsed on his bed.

He thought for a while about how incredibly horrible his whole situation was before deciding to fall asleep, not even bothering to take off his boots.

His last thought before drifting away was how utterly disappointed Effie would be in him.

When Edward woke up, sunlight was streaming in through his window. He yawned and got up, taking his time. He walked over to a dresser nestled in the corner of the car. He stared momentarily at the piles of clothing before shutting it again. He was much more comfortable in his usual clothes.

Edward stumbled through the hallway, opening and closing doors in his search for the dining car. The last time he had navigated his way through the halls, Effie had been with him, and her incessant chatter had made it nearly impossible remember the way. He finally found the door and opened it to find the three others already waiting there.

"Took you long enough," Haymitch said, gesturing for Edward to sit down in the chair next to him. Edward reluctantly obeyed.

"We should be reaching the Capitol soon. You most likely don't know what the Capitol is, and I don't feel like explaining." Edward scowled at Haymitch.

"You would be surprised," he snapped. Haymitch raised his hands apologetically.

"Didn't ask for that, and I'm not looking for a fight. Shut up and eat, why don't you?" He nodded at the breakfast foods. Edward stared at him a moment more before beginning to fill his plate 'til it was heaping with everything from toast to bacon.

He wolfed it all down in less than five minutes, ignoring the sharp, disapproving cries from Effie.

Lilly was silent throughout the whole meal, though he silence was easily filled with Effie's reciting of the whole day schedule, forwards and backwards. Edward's head was spinning by the time Haymitch announced that the Capitol had come into view.

Edward immediately jumped from his seat and ran to the window. His eyes widened as he saw the tall, silver, sparkling towers of the Capitol. His glimpse was cut short as the train zoomed in to a tunnel and the window went dark.

Edward heard the crowd before he saw them. A loud, scary roar filled his ears like a beast of some kind. Then the waves of people came into view, stinging Ed's eyes with their vibrant colors. He stared at the people in disbelief, noting their tattooed bodies and strange hair and stretched faces. It was disgusting.

Even more sickening were their excited expressions, anticipating gestures, and cries of delight. Edward didn't need Haymitch to tell him that these people couldn't wait to watch the Games.

"Time to get off!" Effie took off down the train, leaving Haymitch, Lilly, and Edward to follow. Haymitch hung back for a moment as Lilly and Effie got off the train, waiting for Edward.

"Just have one last piece of advice to give you," he mumbled to Ed.

"And Lilly doesn't have to hear it?"

"Nah, she already knows."

"Fine, tell me."

A strangely angelic look took over Haymitch's face. "If they tell you to strip, strip."

"_What?_"


End file.
